Conventionally, an electrical connection box such as a fuse box or junction box has been used in an electrical system of an automobile, and increased efficiency in electrical wiring and improved ease of maintenance have been devised. In recent years, with the popularization of hybrid cars and implementation of electric automobiles, an electrical connection box having a large electric current capacity has been sought. Therefore, there has been an increase in such electrical connection boxes, which are provided with a terminal fastening portion where a nut is arranged so as to be accommodated or a bolt is provided standing upright, for example. Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2008-79482 (Patent Literature 1), for example, discloses an electrical connection box that has a structure in which an internal circuit and an external wire are electrically connected by inserting a bolt through a connection terminal portion that is provided on an end portion of a bus bar configuring a plurality of internal circuits, and meanwhile inserting the bolt through an LA terminal that is crimped to an end of a wire, then fastening and fixating the LA terminal with a nut fastened to the bolt.
Additionally, in order to adapt to an increase in number of vehicle models in recent years—that is, in order to enable smooth adaptation to circuitry changes according to different grades of automobile or the like—an electrical connection box that is to be used in multiple grades of vehicle models first undergoes design for a high-grade vehicle model, then undergoes design for a low-grade vehicle model by removing unnecessary electrical components, bus bars, or the like from the high-grade design. Accordingly, designs for multiple grades of vehicle model can be readily carried out, and adaptation to circuitry changes according to different grades of automobile or the like can be readily and rapidly performed.
However, design for the low-grade vehicle model is carried out by removing unnecessary electrical components, bus bars, or the like from the design for the high-grade vehicle model, and therefore there are cases where a gap is created in a terminal fastening portion by removing a connection terminal portion, the gap appearing in a direction of overlap of connection terminal portions through which a bolt is inserted (that is, in an axis direction of the bolt). In other words, a position at which the bus bar, for example, is arranged is determined by a bus bar mounting groove or the like of the electrical connection box, and when an unnecessary bus bar is removed, closing the gap created between connection terminal portions has been problematic. Therefore, components are fastened in a state where the connection terminal portions are tilted when fastening the nut, whereby contact resistance between the LA terminal and the connection terminal portions that are fastened between the bolt seating surface and the nut may increase and a favorable electrical connection may not be achieved.